Return to Wolf Lake
by Armia of Dacia
Summary: Luke and Sophia return to Wolf Lake for a visit after being gone for seven years. Sequel to ‘The Runaway Four’.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Return to Wolf Lake

Author: Armia of Dacia

Summary: Luke and Sophia return to Wolf Lake for a visit after being gone for seven years. Sequel to 'The Runaway Four'.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Wolf Lake, the characters, episodes...etc.

Luke glanced in his rearview mirror for the umpteenth time to look at his four-year-old daughter. She had dark blonde hair like both of her parents but her eyes; they were the same grey-blue as her Grandfather's. He shook his head, smiling to himself. 'Wait until mom finds out. She'll blow a gasket.'

Sophia turned to look around the head of her seat at Amy. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Amy giggled as she played with her doll. "Yes, look mommy! Angel caught a fishy." She held up her doll and a piece of paper she was pretending was a fish.

Sophia smiled at Amy before turning back around. Looking over at Luke she frowned slightly as she watched him take a deep breath of air and let it out in a huff. "Worried about how your mom and the rest of the pack will take things?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded, the muscle in his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth together for a moment. "That and...she's gonna blow a gasket when she finds out that Ruby and John are together and have twins with another one on the way." Luke shuddered, as he thought of the look on his mom's face.

Sophia nodded her agreement as she looked at the highway in front of them. They had another two hours before they would be there. Two hours of nothing but talking, thinking and worrying about how safe Amy would be. They had decided to visit Matt and let Amy meet her grandfather in person. But, they still had the rest of the pack to worry about. With the exception of Sean and Sarah. They knew Luke and Sophia were coming back.

Matt looked out the front window for the millionth time. He knew that Luke and Sophia were on their way with his granddaughter. He smiled as he looked at the family picture he had on the bookshelf. Whenever Vivian, Sherman or anyone else in the pack came over though, that picture was hidden away. Matt shook his head with a wry smile. He remembered how Vivian had taken Luke, Sophia and Ruby leaving; like a lead balloon. And Tyler...Matt shook his head. The look on Tyler's face, if looks could kill, anyone that Tyler would have looked at, would have been a raisin.

He looked up as the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught his attention. A smile spread across his face as Sophia stepped out of the passenger side door. They were finally here...and there was his little granddaughter, holding onto Luke and Sophia's hands.

Matt went and opened the front door and gave Sophia a hug. He smiled and nodded at Luke as he let go of Sophia and then he smiled down at Amy.

Sophia picked Amy up and balanced the little girl on her hip. "Say hi to your Granddad, Amy."

Amy gave a shy smile buried her face in her mom's hair.

"Well, come on in. Dinner's on the table." Matt stepped aside and motioned for them to head towards the dining room. He smiled as Luke and Sophia swung Amy up in the air by her arms and smiled even more at Amy's comment of, "Again! Do it again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Return to Wolf Lake

Author: Armia of Dacia

Summary: Luke and Sophia return to Wolf Lake for a visit after being gone for seven years. Sequel to 'The Runaway Four'.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Wolf Lake, the characters, episodes...etc.

Sophia walked into the living room the next morning to see Luke glancing between the book he was reading and the phone. "Are you going to call your mom?" she asked softly.

Luke sighed, "I suppose I probably should." Setting the book down, Luke picked up the phone and dialed his mom's phone number. After three rings a woman's voice came onto the line.

"Hello?"

"Is Vivian Cates there?"

"This is she, who is this?"

"Hi mom, it's Luke." Luke wanted for the tempest. It wasn't long in coming.

"LUCAS CATES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS TO DO..." Vivian quieted her tone as Sherman and Tyler both came into the room. "I want you back here, in Wolf Lake in the next..."

"Mom, I am in Wolf Lake. I am with Matt, Sophia and your granddaughter." Luke calmly interrupted.

"You're at Matt's with Sophia and...MY WHAT!?!" Vivian shouted into the phone.

"Your four-year-old granddaughter, Amy. I thought you would like to know you have a granddaughter. If you would like to see her, we won't be leaving until Saturday. Oh, is Tyler there?" Luke asked, as an evil grin crossed his face.

Sophia frowned at Luke. She knew what he was up to. "Luke, Ruby will kill you for that."

"I know," Luke stated calmly, as his mom put him on the speakerphone.

"Okay, you can talk to Tyler now." Vivian said as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Tyler, I know where Ruby is." Luke fought to keep the grin out of his voice.

"Where?" Tyler's sat up straight in his chair.

"With Kanin, and their kids."

"WHAT!" Vivian and Tyler yelled in unison.

"Yep! All three of their kids; lets see, there's Rachel, Alyssa, and the one on the way." Luke was trying not to laugh. He could just imagine their faces. He could hear Sherman chuckling in the background though.

"You should see their faces." Sherman called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"I can imagine. Anyway, like I said mom, if you would like to see Amy, we will be here until Saturday. Then we are heading home." Luke took a deep breath and waited for explosion number two.

"I will come over and see you, Sophia and Amy on Friday." Vivian said quietly.

"Okay, see you Friday." Luke hung up the phone and relaxed. "She'll come over and see Amy on Friday." He looked up at Sophia.

Sophia nodded slowly. "Did you have to tell Tyler about Ruby and John. She'd kill you for that if she was here." Sophia scolded quietly.

Before Luke could answer they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Both Sophia and Luke quickly walked to the kitchen and looked in. Matt had flour on his shirt and Amy...well; she looked like a walking, talking flour statue.

Sophia smiled and muffled a laugh behind her hand. Luke shook his head with a smile and leaned against the doorpost. "And, what do you think you two are doing?"

"We were gonna make waffles. It exploded instead." Amy chirped. She was grinning as she started to dance around the kitchen, trailing flour after her.

Luke and Sophia looked at each other, "Your turn!" they told the other in unison.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wolf lake characters or the T.V. series. _

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sophia smiled down at Amy as she jumped down the stairs one at a time. "Are you ready to meet your Grandmother?"

"Uh huh," Amy answered cheerfully.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the living room where Luke and Matt were already waiting.

"Is Vivian here yet?" Sophia asked, as they walked in.

Luke shook his head, as he continued to watch out the window for his mom. "No, not yet."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vivian looked at the clock and sighed. She stood up from her chair and made her way out towards the garage. "This should be interesting," she commented as she opened the garage door.

Starting the car and backing the car out of the garage, Vivian thought about calling the whole thing off. Shaking her head, she headed towards Matt's. Within moments she was walking up the front steps and knocking on the door.

Luke opened the door and smiled wryly. "You didn't Tyler with you? Pity," he glanced over his shoulder when Sophia growled at him. "Anyway, this is Amy." Luke gently pulled Amy from her hiding place behind him. "Amy, this is my mom, your grandmother."

Amy looked up shyly at Vivian. "Hi," she smiled.

Vivian smiled at Amy, and then looked back at Luke. "Are you going to make me stand on the stairs the whole time?" She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow.

Luke grinned sheepishly and moved aside so that Vivian could come inside. Once everyone was settled and explanations about Luke, Sophia, Ruby and John's abrupt departure, they all began playing a game of monopoly, which Amy and Vivian-being on the same team-won.

"Well, I need to go finish with some errands I need to get done." Vivian stood up from the table. "Thank you...and come and visit again sometime." With an almost sad look in her eyes, Vivian headed for the front door.

Luke walked with her to her car. Much to Vivian's surprise, he gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding Mom. We visit again sometime. Take care of yourself." With that he had gone back inside. Vivian smiled as she got into her car and headed towards the store. Maybe she _should_ follow one of Luke's example and give Tyler heck. He had been being a pain lately.

**The End**


End file.
